


When the head loses the heart

by Gcf_khaleesi



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, POV Clarke Griffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gcf_khaleesi/pseuds/Gcf_khaleesi
Summary: Clarke reacts to Bellamy's death.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	When the head loses the heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write in this fandom so .
> 
> I didnt stan the actors but if ur uncomfortable now which is understandable after what they did you can chose a fancast for bellamy and clarke

"Octavia and Echo are here-" Clarke let out a breath of relief when she heard those words, hope crept up inside her heart while she waited for Bellamy's name to come out Gabriel's mouth.

Her smile that was plastered on her face quickly died as she heard the words that shattered her world "but I'm sorry, Bellamy is dead. " she could feel everyone are at her, she could feel the eyes from Raven and Miller and Niylah as well as Gabriel's.

She could hear Raven call out her name and could hear the unknown people in white call out to someone but the words fell on deaf ears. Everything around her became a blur as a tear escaped her eye.

No, she thought. He couldn't be dead, Bellamy always pulled through, always came back to her. She didn't even get to say goodbye.

She could feel Raven's hand rub over her back and could hear her say something but Clarke could only focus on the words that Gabriel had spoken.

She never got to tell him she thought as she started to sob, he never knew she thought while her knees hit he cold ground. 

She could feel Raven's arms envelope her and almost laughed while she continued to break down, remembering the words Raven had said only yesterday.

Clarke Griffin doesn't break she had said. It was almost ironic that Raven was comforting her while she broke down.

She had said to herself that she couldn't lose anyone anymore that she wouldn't let herself go trough the lose of someone she cared for again but she had come to late, she had come to late to safe the man that had saved her own life countless of times. 

Not even in her wost fears and nightmares she had thought she would ever lose him, because he always found a way back. But this time he wouldn't, this time she would never see him again.

She cried for him, she cried for what could've been. She cried as she realized that she had lost Bellamy, she cried as she knew that he never knew as she had never had the guts to tell him before praimfaya and after he had come back to earth.

He never knew that she loved him.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes my first language isn't English. You can leave some feedback if you want too.


End file.
